1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to poultry and fish foodstuff containing lactate salt in amounts effective to delay Clostridium botulinum growth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The preservation of foodstuff has many aspects. For example, it has been suggested to add sodium lactate to meat products, such as ham and sausage at levels of approximately 1 to 3%. It is suggested that the sodium lactate lowers the a.sub.w of the foodstuff and has a bacteriostatic effect which results in a better shelf life during refrigeration, a possibility of storage without refrigeration and a possibility of lowering the sodium chloride content of the foodstuff resulting in a better taste without the decreased shelf life. Sodium lactate, however, has not been suggested as an agent for controlling or delaying Clostridium botulinum growth.
The need to control Clostridium botulinum occurs in foodstuffs such as meats and poultry which are packaged and cooked, but not sterilized, in anaerobic plastic barrier packages. Under temperature abuse, Clostridium botulinum may grow and produce toxin. Injury to humans resulting from this bacteria has been relatively rare since there are various means for preventing its growth. For example, high temperature processing of foodstuffs prior to packaging or after packaging will destroy the Clostridium botulinum. Other means for controlling the Clostridium botulinum have been to refrigerate the foodstuff and to add agents such as sodium nitrite to foodstuff such as bacon. The sodium nitrite while delaying the growth of Clostridium botulinum also forms a durable red pigment in the meat. This red coloring is desirable in many foodstuffs such as pork and beef products but is undesirable in other products such as poultry and fish.
While the control of food Clostridium botulinum has been successful, it is desired to find additional methods of controlling Clostridium botulinum without occuring side effects such as red coloring described above.